


Like His Eyes

by Bittersugar



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 然而像是为了验证Steve的话似的，下一秒，混合在一起的各种Alpha气息就铺天盖地地砸了下来——亚马逊的女战士们就站在他们头顶。“给我离她远点儿！男人！！”Steve也想的，可这么多从未服用过抑制剂的Alpha，让他几乎动都动不了。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

海水蓝得发黑。

去找Arthur Curry是Bruce Wayne的主意，但Diana提出要同行的时候，Bruce也没有拒绝。他们失去了Kal，眼下让Bruce单独行动——她并非质疑蝙蝠侠的能力——着实不是什么好主意。

正值严冬，大赦湾天色昏暗，凛风夹带着雪花。

Bruce穿着厚重的外套，Diana只在盔甲外套了件大衣。这位人类Beta身体强健，跟着忍者大师学习时也受过不少冻。可亚马逊的女战士神力加持，还是位Alpha。Bruce颊边蓄着胡子，说不上是没时间修剪还是为了保暖，当然也可能是两者皆有。若是阿尔弗雷德在，定是要对他的尊容来上一番利落辛辣的英式嘲讽。

Diana Prince盯着海面，多年来她几乎走遍了世界，但从未见过这样的海。

她想到了天堂岛，她永远也回不去的故乡。但千年来那里的模样早就镌刻于骨血之中，而唯一能与其相提并论的，唯有意大利的阿玛菲海岸。

紧接着，她想到了Steve Trevor的眼眸，同样是一望无际的蓝。


	2. Chapter 2

若是在从前，说Omega能上战场准会被人笑话。

可这场战争是如此可怕，士兵们的消耗速度远比他们想象得快。征兵的标准一再下降，到最后，Steve Trevor不仅成为了空军上尉，还做了名间谍。

当然，Omega身份只是道不好迈的门槛。一旦进了军队，服用抑制剂后人人都是Beta。Steve足够有天分，又相当努力。他金发碧眼，身体有着不输于Alpha的强壮；性格温和、为人圆润，像块打磨好的玉，但更像块越来越亮的金子。上头很快就发现了他，于是他又有了新的身份——间谍。

这意味着更大的风险、提心吊胆地度过每一秒；可也能够让他在有限的时间里，为国家、为结束战争做出更大的贡献。

表面看来，德国已是强弩之末。可 Ludendorff与Maru博士的毒气研究一刻也不曾停止。Steve见识过那毒气，逼得防毒面具不得不升级。而根据前线的情报显示，Maru博士正在研究一种能让最新的防毒面具也失效的毒气。若是真的成功，又不知有多少人要为此送命。

这也就是为什么，他会当机立断地决定偷走Maru博士的研究笔记。

飞机盘旋一周，几乎端掉了整个工厂。Ludendorff和Maru坐上军用吉普迅速撤离，而紧随上尉而来的，是剩余的战机。

Steve Trevor算是个有勇有谋之人，只是大部分时候都在随机应变。落单的飞机成了靶子，他别无选择，几乎慌不择路。现在，被击中的飞机正托着他正在雾气蒙蒙的海面上不受控制地斜飞。运气好的，会在下坠时触礁而死；运气差的，则会被身后的巡洋舰抓住。Steve咬紧牙关，无论怎样，在那之前他都会毁掉这本笔记。

雾大得有些不正常。

这片海域几乎伸手不见五指，宛如传说中鬼神出没之地。巡洋舰已经放缓了速度小心前行，更多的是划着小艇的士兵。

他拼命握住飞行摇杆，一头扎进世外桃源。

上尉来不及赞叹眼前明媚的天色与碧蓝耀眼的海水，他像颗炮弹，重重地砸进海中。飞机折成两半，而不知从哪来的铁杆将Steve牢牢困在驾驶舱里。他深吸一口气，却在沉入水底后瞧见站在残破部件上的人影。

不像是德军。

那人影跃入水中，动作优雅得像是条人鱼。是个女人，Steve皱起眉，是个穿着奇怪的美丽女人。

气泡从嘴里冒出，上尉知道他撑不了多久了。他摸上笔记，不知是该带着这东西沉入海底，还是该把它交给这个奇怪的人。可就在他思考之际，这人一把拉断那根Steve与其抗争无果的铁杆，揽着他的胸膛游了上去。

这姑娘的手劲大得出奇，瞬间把他肺里的空气挤了个一干二净。

Diana觉得自己像是在做梦。

千年来的保护着她们的结界被这从天而降的人打破了，而且还是个男人。她第一次见男人，莫名的兴奋让她忍不住把手放在了这男人的脸上。他的脸泛着一股英气，鼻梁挺拔，轮廓分明。可浓密的眉毛略微下垂，嘴唇似乎天生带着笑意。

亚马逊人忍不住深吸一口气，他很香。男人都很香吗？

就在Diana忍不住要凑上去闻闻的时候，这男人突然咳嗽着醒了过来。他的眼睛如同天堂岛周围的海水，Diana在里头看见了自己的脸。

Steve几乎呆住了，这姑娘一头黑发梳在脑后，露出的整张脸让人挑不出丝毫缺憾。她充满异域风情的脸上带着纯粹的喜悦，唇峰明显的嘴唇在英挺的鼻梁下弯出美妙的弧度。深色的眼睛里带着光彩，整个人美得难以形容。

上尉舔了下嘴唇，低声赞叹：“哇。”

“你是个男人。”

这下子，Steve又呆住了。他困惑地皱起眉，差点咬到自己的舌头：“我、我看起来不像是个男人吗？”

“你很香，”女人笑得更好看了，“你们男人都这么香吗？”

“我......等等，我什么？”

Steve终于彻底找回了理智，难道是他的抑制剂失效了？他抬手想闻闻自己裸露在外的皮肤，却瞬间感受到自己身上满是海水的气息。上尉一下子坐了起来，这根本不是因为他刚被人从海里捞出来，而是因为捞他的人本身的信息素就是海水的味道——广袤无垠，征服欲像巨浪般汹涌;却又能包容一切，拥有广阔温和的胸怀。

“你很香，”姑娘又好心地重复了一遍。突然，她眼睛一亮：“你是个Omega对吧？岛上只有女性Alpha，我还是第一次见到男人，还是个Omega。”

上尉瞬间觉得眼前一黑，几乎想要晕死过去。上帝啊，他还是第一次遇见女性Alpha。她们的数量少之又少，没有女人会大方地承认自己的Alpha身份。战争的打响，更是让神秘的大自然改变了一些法则，近年来Omega的出生率甚至超过了Alpha。

然而像是为了验证Steve的话似的，下一秒，混合在一起的各种Alpha气息就铺天盖地地砸了下来——亚马逊的女战士们就站在他们头顶。

“给我离她远点儿！男人！！”

Steve也想的，可这么多从未服用过抑制剂的Alpha，让他几乎动都动不了。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve拽着他的救命恩人躲到海滩上的石头后时，当真有种人类真是充满潜能的感慨。

德军正在和这群女Alpha们交火——真正意义上的交火，前者正拿着步枪企图抢滩登陆，而后者正整齐有序地射出燃火的箭矢。她们个个如最优秀的士兵般训练有素，却拿着全世界最不入流的武器。

他并不在发情期，哪怕刚才被自己身边这个女Alpha刺激了一番，Steve现在也只有上场杀敌的冲动。不管这些人是不是Alpha，保护女人就是男人的天性。

“呆在这别动！”

上尉冲出去，拦腰抱住一个德国兵将他摔倒在地。可他身后的女人只犹豫了不到一秒钟，就捡起地上的武器加入战场。

这群女Alpha们的铁骑毫不留情，她们本身更是如此。哪怕被打落在地，也会立刻爬起来战斗。不仅如此，尽管拿着的武器是让人一言难尽的弓箭，她们的准头简直精准得可怕。一位身体强健的Alpha大声呼喊着“盾牌”，接着便借力高高跃起，在空中拧身射出三箭。

德军没有派出更多的士兵，也没有下令让巡洋舰发动攻击。上尉松口气转了个身，突然瞧见一个德国佬正瞄着他救命恩人的后背。

子弹出膛的速度远比他想象得快，但更快的是那位三箭连发的女战士。

“Diana！”

这名字叫Steve的指头抽动一下，可他还是稳稳地射中了那位德国士兵。女战士倒下来，上尉知道那是致命伤。

战争告一段落，Alpha们的信息素因为低落悲伤的心情而被压抑得浓重起来。Steve甩甩头，不着痕迹地退后一步。可在一群女人之中，他一个身着德国军服的男人是如此地显眼。下一秒，视线就都击中在他身上了。

“他刚才跟我门一同战斗了！”Diana站起身挡在他身前，“他跟他们不是一伙的！”

尽管Steve真的不想承认这一点，但他现在确实因为Diana帮他说话而欢欣过头了。他们之间有种奇怪的反应，不仅仅因为彼此的属性，更因为那姑娘在救他上岸后明朗的笑容。他喜欢上她了，该死，他喜欢上了一个Alpha。

“那你为什么穿着他们的衣服？”

一个相对而言较为瘦弱的女Alpha冲上前，过于激烈的信息让Steve后退了一小步。她们必然从未服用过抑制剂，军队的Alpha都没有这么呛人。

“我......”出于一个间谍的基本素养，Steve回答道，“我不能回答这个问题。”

“那你叫什么名字？”

又一个Alpha走上前来，她皮肤黝黑，看上去比岛上任何Alpha都要强壮。她的口气比刚才的提问者温和，听上去似乎是在给彼此一个台阶下。Steve吞咽了一下，放弃去想象这听上去简直是不识好歹了。可作为一个间谍，他当真别无选择。

“这个......我也不能说。”

****

****

****

任何一个男人大概都幻想过被美女簇拥的感觉，但现在，Steve Trevor简直生不如死。

不管文化差异有多巨大，作为一个绅士，上尉都尽量把自己的视线保持在姑娘们的脸上。可由于姿势受限，以及亚马逊人——是的，他既知道了她们是亚马逊人，又知道了这里是天......总是是一个岛——的衣着打扮，他的绅士行为并没取得多大成效。

而且，Steve不安地动了动身子，这发光的绳子究竟是什么东西？

“我是.......Steve Trevor，美军上尉，被调到英国情报局工作。我是......我......”

Omega的舌头发麻，绳子似乎在变紧变热。蓝眼睛扫过身边的女Alpha们，似乎是在强自转移注意力。Diana好奇地看着他的一举一动，她们已经很久没使用过真言套索了。这男人一双眼睛提溜提溜地转，几次张开嘴巴又闭上。他的身子不安地扭动着，好闻的味道正扩散开来。

“我......我是......我......”

Diana想告诉他这是没用的，但实际上，她现在只顾着吸取空气中Omega的味道。她忍不住向前迈了一步，却突然发现岛上的其他Alpha都眼神迷茫，瞳孔扩散。她们鼻翼微张，正不经意间进行着信息素的较量。

绳子越收越紧，灼人的热度叫Steve难以忍受。但更煎熬的则是愈发浓烈起来的Alpha信息素，叫他只想长大嘴巴呼吸。可他一张嘴，就难保秘密会不会自己吐出去。

上尉咬紧牙关，面部表情扭曲。真言套索继续施压，他的舌头在嘴巴里跳舞。

“我......我.....我是......我是个间谍！我是个间谍！我是个间谍！！！”

他连喊三遍，脱力感席卷全身。真言套索得到了想要的答案，而Alpha们也终于找回了理智。亚马逊女王感到头疼，她们太久不曾见到男人，也太久不曾见到Omega了。

“Omega也能做间谍？”

“他闻起来可真香。”

“他好像还没生过孩子，更没被标记过。”

这已经称不上是窃窃私语了，在场的每个人都能听到女Alpha们偏了题的议论。Steve闭紧嘴巴，他有种辩护的冲动。间谍的圆滑毫不费力地就在心底编造了个关于Beta的谎言，可真言套索叫他说出实情。女王也闭紧嘴巴，她不想参与这场闹剧式的讨论。但Diana喜欢人类幼崽，天堂岛上的每个人都喜欢幼崽。因此在她转过头、打算开口之前，Hippolyta觉得自己必须得制止这一切了。

“安静！”

而就在整个大殿鸦雀无声的时候，Steve Trevor也终于受不了了。

“Omega也能做间谍！我是个没被标记过、更没生过孩子的Omega！Omega并不比Beta和Alpha差！！”

女战士们替Steve感到尴尬，只有Diana有些开心。


	4. Chapter 4

审讯的后半程，大家终于摆脱了属性间的影响。

真言套索控制下的人类不会说谎，而每个人在听到岛外的战况时，多多少少都想到了那个可怕的战争之神。她们都经历过那个黑暗的年代，除了Diana。

这也就是为什么，Diana对这事的态度相当执着。

她是个单纯的女孩，Hippolyta讲的睡前故事她儿时相信，长大了依旧相信。眼下，从Diana将她们拦住的一刻，亚马逊女王便已知晓事情的结局。她曾禁止Diana训练，却没办法阻止她骨血里好战的神性；她曾盼望着天堂岛的结界会永生永世护她们周全，却被一个从天而降的Omega男人打破了。

似乎冥冥之中一切自有安排，也许早在她与同为Alpha的宙斯结合时，后者就已经看透Diana的命运。她是神灵，没办法被困在一座小岛上的神灵。

Antiope把她训练得足够优秀，Diana已经做好一切准备了。

但此刻，Hippolyta冷酷地转过身子。她需要些时间去适应、去准备，Antiope走得毫无征兆，至少她可以消化一下挚爱的女儿也将离开的事实。

在三十多年的人生中，Steve Trevor从未想过，水竟然是这么好玩的东西。

这里的水通体莹蓝，水波几乎是银白色的。他背靠在池子上抬起脚，发光银线一般的水纹便跟着他的动作移动。水流源源不断地从石壁中淌出，泛着白气却温度宜人。就连他屁股底下坐的池子，也是触感光滑。

逃亡一日的劳累终于消散，洗澡前服用的抑制剂似乎也起了作用。上尉最后一次把身子埋进水里，便向前几步打算站起身离开。

他是个士兵，而外面还有战争在等着他。更重要的是，Maru博士的笔记还在他手里。

整个岛屿都被澄澈的海水包围，就连海风都夹杂着清新潮水的气息。因此，等Steve发现那其实是Diana的信息素时，已经太晚了。

亚马逊的公主大刺刺地闯了进来，仅需一眼就把该看的和不该看的都看了个遍。Steve坐立难安，现在捂住关键部位或是缩到水里都无济于事了。Diana目光坦荡，仿佛看一个男人的裸体对她再正常不过。上尉红了脸，接着绝望地发现抑制剂好像并没有起作用。女Alpha非常强大，哪怕她不刻意释放信息素，也叫Omega有些喉咙发干。

“你那样......算是你们性别的特征吗？”

Diana的眸子中带着纯然的好奇，像是个求知的孩子。Steve叹了口气，给出一个不失幽默的聪明回答：“我这样......是超过平均值的。”

女人若有所思地点点头，叫Steve在心中紧张了一下。就算他是个绅士，男人最在意的也都是那两件事——尺寸、时间。眼下，他正思考着该如何自然地在公主面前走过去穿上自己的裤子。

可紧接着，Diana又歪过头：“那个是什么？”

警报在上尉脑中响起，他既不知道Diana问的究竟是什么，也不知道如果她问的真的是他想的那个则应如何解释。Steve的视线乱瞟，突然发现他放在水池边的手表。

他顺势拿起手表，尴尬地捂着关键部位朝放衣服的地方移动。抓到毯子的第一件事，就是把下半身围好。这一举动似乎也叫Diana意识到了什么，亚马逊的公主后知后觉地移开了视线，直到Steve穿好自己的裤子。

尽管味道较白天相比淡了些许，但他还是很香。

Diana一面听着他讲那个叫“手表”的小玩意儿，一面嗅着空气中Steve身上的味道。现在只剩他们俩，Alpha觉得那有些像稻子即将成熟时的香气，带着阳光和土地的气息，没有白天那么香甜，却变成了让她打从心底喜欢的味道——自然。

衣扣被一颗颗系上，还沾着水珠的胸膛打湿了不太干净的衬衫。现在他又带着灰尘和些许鲜血的味道，Diana心里清楚，这是战争的味道，是Ares的味道。

“我父亲说，要么就袖手旁观，要么就做点儿什么。而我已经试过前者了，所以我必须得回去，必须得回战场去。”

“我跟你一起去。”Diana握紧拳头，“我知道怎么离开这里，而你要带我去战场。”

男人蓝色的眼睛看着他，最终点点头：“成交。”

两种信息素悄然无声地在空气中参杂混合着，而Steve一不小心就打了个喷嚏。女Alpha入侵性十足的气息叫他难以招架，只好抱着海图和指南针坐到通风处。

回去的第一件事，就是给Diana吃抑制剂。


	5. Chapter 5

****

****

****

尽管坐在通风处，女Alpha的信息素还是呛得他措手不及。上尉尴尬地别过脑袋躲避Diana的信息素，但更多地是躲开那条白晃晃的大腿。

他不是没见过女人，更不是没睡过女人，但Diana独一无二，这甚至与她是不是Alpha都没关系。Steve Trevor无比清楚地意识到，打从一开始——也许是她跃下水面的那一刻、也许是在沙滩上他们的正式相见、也许是在她站出来替他说话——他就爱上这个女人了。这么说或许有些草率，可这就像Steve见到飞机的第一眼，就知道自己以后会成为飞行员一样。

见到Diana的第一眼，他就知道自己完了。

“制服不错。”

Steve咳嗽了一下，把视线重现转回自己研究已久的海图上。而Diana显然也意识到了什么，她佯装眺望远方的样子：“谢谢夸奖，那么我们出发？”

马蹄清浅里落在草地上，缺乏人工照明，整个天堂岛光线昏暗。但波光粼粼的海面泛着柔美的月光，星星繁多而明亮。两人整整一路都未发生交谈，除了在骑马时Steve的犹豫。

作为一个Omega，上尉似乎天生较为敏感。Diana心情激昂振奋，似乎迫不及待。可仔细品味空气中的信息素，就会发现原本清爽的海水味道，混着些微苦涩的气息。像是有暗潮在涌动，昭示这此行的危险。

她说要跟随Steve去阻止这场战争，但平心而论，上尉并不认为一位使用冷兵器的女Alpha会在这场战争中起到什么作用，哪怕亚马逊战士以一敌十。

他会遵守承诺带Diana上战场，但同样也会竭尽所能地保护她。

“我们到了。”

Diana拉住缰绳，马儿顺势停下。这是个小海港，只停泊这一艘看上去像上个世界的木船。Steve难以置信地问道：“难道我们就坐这个离开？！”

按照这船的航速，也许等到签订和平条约，他们才能到达伦敦。Maru博士的笔记像是块巨石，让他觉得双肩上的责任无比沉重。但Diana露出微妙的笑容——完美地介于惊讶与Steve仿佛错过了什么的惋惜。

“你没坐过船？”

“我当然坐过！”Steve脸颊诡异地发烫，在Diana面前他的自尊心就从未消停过，“但那是很久以前的事了，而且也不是这种船，总之......”

整齐而有力的马蹄声打断了他无意义的自我辩护，亚马逊的女王带领着战士们赶了过来。Diana叹了口气，而Steve一言不发地上船准备出航。他想带着Diana扬帆远航、去到外面属于他的世界，但他更想Diana远离天堂岛之外的纷争与战乱。


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

****

这是不对的。

美军上尉生着闷气，在小船上忙前忙后。Diana不解地看着他调整船帆、整理甲板上的杂物——在她看来，一切都已经很完美了。航速出乎意料，风向再好不够。

Steve Trevor是在生他自己的气，气他自己竟然对Diana跟他一同离开而感到开心。

他，一位朝不保夕的间谍，却要带着一位美丽的女士上战场。而见鬼的是，向来以绅士的品格来要求自己的Steve，还对这事感到高兴。上尉绝望地意识到，他陷得可比自己预想中的深多了。

Diana正穿着厚重的毛皮大衣，托着下巴坐在桅杆下，看上去安静而乖巧。

上尉叹了口气——自己这是在跟谁闹别扭呢？他走过去，坐到Diana对面。指针滴答地提醒他，这场睡前谈话最好不要持续太久。

“现在我们离开了天堂岛，你该遵守承诺带我去战争最激烈的地方了。”

女人眸子里满是认真的神色，却让Steve微笑起来。他甚至有点儿怀疑，生活在那样一个人间仙境的Diana到底知不知道什么是战争。于是男人也学着他的样子，合拢膝盖、托着下巴：“你究竟为什么要上战场？”

“为了阻止Ares！”一提起这个，Diana的眼睛都亮了起来，“他是战争之神，只要打败他，就能停止战争、让人类变好！而阻止他的办法，就是用这把杀神......”

“等等等等！”Steve的眼角抽动了一下，伸手制止了Diana拔剑的动作。他突然有点儿头疼：“你是说，杀掉一个人就能结束这一切？”

“这正是我们亚马逊人的责任！”

Alpha的气息由于其主人昂扬的斗志而突然暴涨，Steve觉得自己有些晕船。他揉了把脸，慢慢地解释道：“Diana，这场战争也许并不像你想象得那样。这是......好几个国家、全人类的事，杀掉一个人并不会起到什么决定性的作用，更不见得能阻止这场战争。但是，”见Diana又要反驳他，上尉连忙说道，“我会带你上战场的。”

尽管自己的理论并未被接受，但他们之间的约定并未改变。因此Diana暂时对Steve的说法达成妥协，只是暗自在心里决定要向他证明。

Omega看了眼手表，站起身对女士伸出手。Alpha困惑地歪了下头，但还是任由对方将自己拉起。Steve将Diana带到自己刚整理好的甲板上，那铺着杂物，袋子勉强充作枕头。

Diana了然地躺下，却有些犹豫这是不是Steve发出的邀请。她在书上读到过这种情况——Omega与Alpha的爱巢之类的，但Steve的习俗似乎与她们有些不同，况且今天的她也实在没有回应这事的心情。

Antiope的死亡与永远离开母亲和家乡的阴霾依旧笼罩着，Alpha也不是只想着那些事。

可当Steve主动走到另一半席地而坐、将自己用绳子固定在围栏上时，Diana的好斗就被激起了。她是个Alpha，Omega这样的行为，仿佛是在昭示这她的无能。

“你为什么要到那边去？”Diana翻了个身面向她，露出皮毛下结实紧致的大腿。

上尉抱紧手中的袋子：“因为我是个男人而你是个女人，这样不合适。”

“这有什么不合适的？”Alpha挑起眉，“你没和女人睡过觉？”

“我当然和女人睡过觉！天，我不是那个意思，我是说......”意识到自己在越描越黑，Steve索性从头开始讲述，“这应该是结了婚的男女之间的行为，他们在教堂里宣布会相爱直到死亡，然后他们会在一起，睡觉、做那事什么的。”

Diana沉默了几秒钟，似乎是在想象那个画面。就在Steve打算放下心之际，女人的声音再度传来：“我还是不懂你为什么不过来，这里宽敞得很，而我们有没有要......”

这语气似乎带着某种对人类习俗的不解和揶揄，又好像包含些对拘泥于规矩的Steve的大度宽容。总之不管那到底是什么、究竟真的存在还是只是上尉的幻想，它都想激起Alpha的好斗一般令人难以解释地让Omega选择了妥协。

“我过去！我现在就过去！”

Steve丢开抱在怀里的袋子，大步走到Diana身边躺下。这地方确实稍微宽敞，但对于容纳两人来说却有些勉强。上尉把挨着女人的手臂枕在脑后，放弃去想这一切是怎么发生的。

“这可是你自己要过来的。”Diana看上去心情大好，好整以暇地宣布着自己的胜利。

“是啊，是我自己要过来的。”

Omega抬头看着漫天的星星，感受着拂面而来的海风。不，与其说是海风，倒不如说他被Diana的气息包围了。但这种感觉并不讨厌，当坐在失控的飞机里时，温柔地承载住一头栽下去的他的，也是大海。

“Steve，战后你会找个Alpha，然后在教堂里宣誓吗？”

他侧头看向Diana，女人丝毫没有开玩笑的神色，与其说是闲聊，倒不如说是上司正询问着他的工作进程。因此，Steve敛了神色。他对待Diana向来如此，永远是十二分的认真。

“加入我还有命活到那时候的话，也许会，也许不会。我是个......”他拨了下头发，“我是个非典型Omega，跟其他Omega相比，我太强壮了，不会有Alpha想要我的。”

“胡说！”

Alpha直接坐起，把Steve吓了一跳。但紧接着，Diana就扳着Steve的肩膀把他拉了起来：“听着，Steve，虽然我只见过你一个Omega，但我相信，你一定是全世界最好最好的Omega！如果有人拒绝你，那也是他们配不上你！”

“呃.....谢谢你，Diana。”

热度悄然无声地爬上二人的脸颊，Diana松开手，空气中麦草芬芳的香气和海浪清新的潮气混在一起。女Alpha轻声道了句晚安，整理衣服重新躺下。Steve愣了几秒钟，也跟着躺下了。

他们默契地转过身子背对彼此，热度却隔着布料传来。


	7. Chapter 7

Diana被一个奇怪的声音吵醒，哪怕在半梦半醒之间，她也认定发出这声音的必然是一个庞然大物。因此她迅速睁开眼睛，将手护在Steve睡觉的地方——

然而那个男人就站在他对面，手里还抱着船上的绳子。

Alpha放松下来，而Steve揉了揉鼻子。他得说，虽然不知道发生了什么，但Diana一瞬间暴涨的信息素还是让他有点儿招架不住。瞧见Diana正好奇地打量着这座灰色的城市，Steve蹲下身，像个尽职尽责的向导：“欢迎来到伦敦。”

可Diana毫不留情：“这儿可真丑。”

确实，跟天堂岛相比，伦敦看上去阴森可怕。Steve撅噘嘴，决定不给Diana讲述外面的世界与她的故乡无法相比这一点。他耸耸肩：“个人看法不同啦。”

托中途遇到的货船的福，他们在第二天早上就顺利抵达伦敦。Steve先一步跨上码头，重回地面的感觉让他心情愉快，可口袋里的笔记却依旧沉重。他回头想拉Diana一把，却发现亚马逊的女战士早就跨上岸，正好奇地打量着眼前的建筑和来来往往的人。Steve叫上她，两人并肩走到更为中心的街道上。

“所以我们马上就要上战场了是吗？”

Diana十分兴奋，解开毛皮大衣的扣子就要露出里面的铠甲。她这一番举动，引得过路的男女频频侧目。

“战场在那边，而我们要......老天！”Steve猛地站到她对面，一边用自己的身子挡住Diana的大腿和胸膛，一边帮她拉好衣服，“别这样Diana，你里面没穿衣服，不要随便打开外面的大衣。”

Steve焦头烂额，现在不仅要解决抑制剂的问题，还要解决Diana的穿着问题。

“战场在那边！你说战场在那边！”Diana推开他，仿佛被他骗了一样高声指责“那我们为什么要往这边走！”

Alpha的信息素再度高涨，Steve觉得被海水的潮气糊了一脸。路边抽烟的大兵显然也注意到了这股信息素，正在朝这边偷看。Steve握住Diana的肩膀，声音温柔地安抚道：“你还记得我偷到的那个笔记本吗？我得把它交给我的上司，我得让他们直到前线的兄弟们有危险。这事越晚办成，可能死掉的人就越多。”

“Diana，看着我的眼睛。”Steve的蓝眼睛像是天堂岛的海水，叫Diana平静下来，“我会带你去战场的，但在那之前，我们得把这个笔记本交上去。而且，”他尴尬地挠了挠头，“我们还有些别的小问题需要解决。”

“好吧。”Diana接受了这个说法，也万幸并没有问那些小问题究竟是什么。

他们再度出发，两人身高相当，走路时手臂总是若有若无地触碰到彼此。一对拉着手的男女吸引了Diana的注意力，她拉了拉Steve的袖口，问道：“他们为什么要拉手？”

曾近上尉以为生活中习以为常的东西，原来在Diana眼里都如此不可思议吗？他看过Diana的手，女战士的手不算好看——指甲上没有任何装饰，修建得光滑圆润；常年操练各种武器，上面必然有茧子和伤疤。

“也许因为他们是一对，也许因为他们是情侣......恩，或许他们只是想这样......”

在他回答完之前，Diana的手就握住他的。Steve如同只跳脚的兔子，挣开女Alpha的手。他并非第一次被Alpha触碰，但Diana和他之间像是有什么东西，总能让Steve防御大开。

“哇哦哦哦哦！我们可不是那种关系！”

Diana不解地看着他，同时再次伸出手：“可是我想这么做。”

上尉躲开女人的触碰，在新一轮的说教展开前，几个倚在墙上抽烟的英国大兵对着Diana吹起口哨。就在Steve打算出口制止之际，女Alpha再一次握住他的手，同时释放出异常凶猛的信息素。

Steve觉得头晕目眩，而Diana则狠狠地瞪了他们一眼——这是我的Omega！


	8. Chapter 8

Etta Candy接到Steve Trevor打来的电话时，还以为这是谁的恶作剧。毕竟关于Trevor上尉在任务中死亡的传言已经满天飞，而真正的Steve大概也不会约在服装店见面。

这也就是为什么，Etta在见到Steve本人时差点儿没把对方抱起来。

她从包里拿出老板千叮咛万嘱咐的两种抑制剂，看着那异常美丽的姑娘吃掉几乎小半瓶。现在，Etta Candy觉得所有为Steve Trevor的“死亡”悼念的人都是蠢蛋了，Trevor先生不仅没死，反而像重生了一样精力充沛、领着个身为Beta的Etta也能感受到其强大的女Alpha。

“这样可以了吗，Steve？”

金发男人凑上去嗅了下：“恩，就这样吧，这东西吃多了也不好，发情期会难受。”

“发情期是什么？”

Etta站得远了点儿，以免听见这种两性之间尴尬的谈话。她很想问Steve到底是从哪儿挖出这姑娘的，她没听过秘书这个词可以理解——奴隶什么的也可以原谅——但身为Alpha，却连发情期都不知道是不是有点儿过分？无意冒犯，但Etta可不想自己天下第一好的老板被送到一个愣头青Alpha手里。

“Etta，”听到老板叫她，女秘书马上跑了回去，“你带Diana买一身合适的衣服，我去打几个电话，一会儿就回来。”

买衣服的过程出乎意料地艰难。

Diana穿什么都很好看，可她似乎有自己的审美和准则。不仅如此，当店员抱着破损的衣服幽怨地看着她时，Etta只能赔笑着把它们都买下来，然后记到Steve账上。

而等到Steve回来的时候，他的账上已经记了长长的一大笔。男人换了身变装，正要向Etta质问她们怎么买了这么多衣服时，Diana从试衣间里走了出来。她和Steve的衣服惊人地相配，简直像是一对儿。而Steve呆呆地看着换掉毛皮大衣和铠甲的Diana，莫名其妙地就付清了账单。

Diana穿着长款大衣，带着黑色的礼帽，整个人看上去英气逼人，十分干练。但那张端庄典雅的面孔，在这样中性风格的打扮之下，又流露出另一种特殊的美。

然而Steve一回过神来，就忍不住向Etta质问道：“不是让你把她打扮得低调点儿吗？”

Etta眨巴着眼睛，有些委屈。这样一个耀眼的人儿，天生就和低调不沾边。Steve转过身，犹豫了几下后挑选了一架黑色的带框眼镜。Diana从未见过这东西，因此在Steve为她戴上的时候抗拒了几下。

但因为那是Steve，Diana也仅仅躲了两下就任凭男Omega帮她戴上了这奇怪的东西。

女秘书有些遗憾：“这样她就不是最漂亮的女人了。”

上尉没有做声，他看着好奇地打量着镜子中的自己的Diana。哪怕戴上眼镜，她也是世界上最美丽的女人。


	9. Chapter 9

也许除了世界上最美丽，他还得加上最强悍这个头衔。

Steve不是第一次跟德国人打交道，但却是跟第一次这么凶狠的德国人打交道。对方一路尾随，甚至没有跟他们多费口舌就掏出了手枪。

变故发生得太快，上尉只来得及将Diana护在身后，就听见了“铛”的一声。

预期的疼痛并没有到来，他惊魂未定地低下头，Diana的手正挡在他身前。不，确切地说，是Diana不离身的护腕救了他。Steve立马捧住女人的手，再三确保她并未受伤后才放下心来。女Alpha的信息素如同剧烈翻涌的潮水，咆哮着要席卷一切。男Omega方才面对的危险激怒了她，但即将到来的战斗也让她兴奋起来。

Steve吞咽了一下：“或者你上？”

同样被吓住的德国人回过神来，在巷子的两端朝着他们射击。但亚马逊女战士的动作更快，那对不知何种材质的护腕挡住了所有的子弹，同时也将德国人打倒在地。

唯一的一个漏网之鱼，也被发觉不对劲而跟上来的Etta用盾牌打倒在地。

Diana回头朝Steve笑了一下，像是因为男Omega的安全而开心、又像是在寻求对方的赞许。但还未等上尉给出回应，干劲十足的女Alpha就走到那个被真言套索逮到的倒霉蛋跟前。

“我是来自天堂岛的Diana，是前来解决你们的亚马逊人。现在你已经不用再被Ares......”

特务没有听完女人奇异的发言，他咬碎了藏在牙齿中的毒药，抽搐着吐出了白沫。而等到Steve掰开他的下颚，剧毒的氰化物早就夺走了德国人的生命。Diana看上去有些被吓到了，但更多的却是对自己产生的挫败感。

“怎么会这样，我明明已经救了他啊。”

Steve拉起她，神色严肃道：“如果我们不快点把笔记交上去以结束这场战争，就会有更多人死去。”

那副眼睛不知何时掉在了地上，Steve现在能直接看到Diana的眼睛。男Omega身上令人安心的麦香气息就Diana的眼神重新变得坚毅起来，那股清新、微咸的海水味道重新将Steve包裹起来。见Diana点点头重新振作，Steve也就放下心来。

叮嘱Etta几句后，他们重新上路。但未走几步，男Omega便察觉到有些不对劲。

Diana干劲满满、斗志昂扬，步伐坚定而有力，就连信息素稳定地散发着。她看上去火力全开，丝毫不像刚吃了小半瓶抑制剂。


	10. Chapter 10

****

****

Steve Trevor本来是不信命的，但正如在此之前他不会相信有一座人间仙境一般的岛屿上住着一群生活原始的女Alpha一样，事实总是会颠覆他的认知。

他带着偷来的笔记本误打误撞地闯入了天堂岛，又莫名其妙地和Diana一起回到伦敦。而面对无人能解的文字时，又是Diana挺身而出。整件事情唯一让上尉感到毫无意外的就是上头的指示，但万万没想到爵士竟然会主动提出帮助。

火车人声嘈杂，Diana靠窗坐在里面，正逗弄着对面的小孩。Steve把腿搭在另一条腿上，琢磨着这大概就是所谓的命运。

Samir和Charlie坐在旁边的座位，挨着他们的是两个大兵。Samir拿出香烟，示意他要不要去两节车厢的接壤处抽上一颗。Steve是抽烟的，但没什么瘾。可若是兄弟递烟过来，他是照抽不误的。

可还没等上尉站起身，Diana就拉住了他的衣服。女Alpha在上车前又吃了小半瓶抑制剂，连带着Steve也吃了好几片。他能感觉到自己的发情期大概是要提前了，有Diana这么个行走的信息素源跟在身边，他没当场湿了裤子已经是谢天谢地了。可要是真的发情，Steve也有些害怕，他经不住自己喜欢的人的味道，而第一次见Omega的Diana大抵也禁不住男人的发情期。

“你要去哪？”Diana的手劲儿大了点儿，Steve被他拽得坐回椅子上。

不知为何，他不太想告诉女人他是要去抽烟。说去上厕所未免让人笑话，三个大男人结伴去太丢脸了。可Steve又不想骗她，一来二去，他朝Charlie他们摇摇头，跟Diana说他哪儿也不去。这下Diana放心了，她转过头去继续逗弄孩子，却没挽住了Steve的胳膊。

狙击手一脸不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他是个Beta，感受不到这些信息素起伏的暗潮。可Samir不同，他为人圆滑，谙熟世事。哪怕一个眼神，也能叫他看出三分内情来。

“你拉着我干什么！”Charlie嚷嚷着，“Steve都被那女人套牢了！这可不行！！”

“如果你想让全车的人都知道我们的Omega朋友和他的Alpha就尽管大声嚷嚷，虽然他们已经够引人注目的了。”Samir把他拖到车厢尾部，点了半截香烟叼在嘴里。

“你说什么？！”意识到自己的声音太大，Charlie压低嗓子，“你是说那女人是个Alpha？！我就说她看上去不像个Omega，但Steve竟然真的给自己找了个Alpha！老天！他们以后谁生孩子？！”

Samir懒得理他，因为这个问题他也很好奇。

“你们人类的幼崽真可爱。”

Diana把头靠在Steve肩膀上，叫男人一下子变得浑身僵硬。他推开Diana的脑袋，却没有成功：“别这样，我们、我们又不是情侣！”

“你们人类真奇怪，”Diana坐直身子，转头看向窗外，显然有些不高兴。“你们的幼崽明明很可爱，可长大后竟然变得这么奇怪。在天堂岛，大家从来不会为了这样的名分而畏手畏脚，相爱的人也不用到什么教堂去宣誓。”

Steve叹了口气，完全不知道该如何向Diana解释。他无比地爱着这个女人，但不确定自己是否有资格去爱她。他心里清楚，这次任务九死一生。

“倒也不是说只有情侣才可以做这样的事......”他把肩膀靠过去，感觉脸上的热度在上升。“还有一段时间才能到站，你可以睡一下。”

见Diana不理他，他便用肩膀撞了撞对方。片刻后，柔软的黑发贴上他的脸颊。


	11. Chapter 11

除却昨夜Charlie的小插曲，整个队伍还算步入正轨。

他们穿过泥泞的道路，朝着最中心的战场进发。一路上逃难的平民不断，牲口拉着车不断陷在泥浆之中。主人挥舞鞭子抽打着它们，叫Diana三番五次想过去帮忙。

黑色的毛皮大衣在边角处被弄得一团糟，可女Alpha毫不顾忌。她不停下时，步子迈得比谁都大。天堂岛来的亚马逊女战士心里清楚，她越早打败Ares，这一切就能越早结束。上尉心情复杂，谁都知道要签署停战协议了，可士兵们还是在这里打仗。

无人区就在前面，那地段他们守了不知多久，却也没能打下来。没人知道另一边是什么情况，德国人不会让任何人过去，而盟军的人同样。

上尉带队穿过战壕，但更受欢迎和关注的却是酋长。士兵们围上来，像等着要圣诞节礼物的孩子似的接过他胡乱从包里掏出来的小东西。Diana看着这群士兵，他们年轻而疲惫，缩在角落里抱着枪。Steve正和迎上来的负责人交谈，飞机的轰鸣却由远及近。他再熟悉不过这声音，转身便把Diana护在身下。待到这波攻击停止，他便又去找了负责人。

一阵抽泣声吸引了女Alpha的注意力，抱孩子的女人坐在战壕里瑟瑟发抖。别人戴着头盔抱着枪，她却穿着破旧的连衣裙护住自己的孩子。

不，那也许都不是她的孩子。战争年代，人连命都不是自己的了。

Diana和她交谈着：她的家人都在无人区的对面，那里还有活人。女Alpha大声地喊着Steve，他是她在现世唯一的依靠与联系。但头一次，这个男人让她失望了。

重机枪、手雷、步枪、冲锋枪......Diana听不懂那都是些什么东西，但她懂得这个女人、无人区那边的人需要帮助。战壕的负责人还在和Steve说话，他们不能做无谓的牺牲。可女战士只知道，任何人都不该被牺牲。

她散开头发，脱掉厚重的大衣。正值严寒季节，她却穿着仅包裹着核心部位的盔甲。一旁的大兵瞪大眼睛站起身，而Diana正戴上Antiope的护额。

海水波涛汹涌，翻滚的水花一浪高过一浪。Steve脚下一个不稳，回头便看到Diana正爬上梯子。她的动作缓慢而有力，似乎就连空气都变得沉重起来。Steve顾不得自己，高喊着她的名字便冲了上去。Charlie和Samir一把拉住他。事发突然，他们没能拉住Diana，但起码可以让自己的老朋友不去送死。

女Alpha踩上那片无人敢踏的土地，扬手让子弹擦着她的护腕而过。

这是一个出征的信号。她一手持剑一手持盾，开始在枪火密集的战区奔跑起来。士兵们不可置信地看着这一切，她宛如一位女神，在前冲锋陷阵，哪怕子弹都要为她让路。

Steve一把挥开Charlie和Samir，毫不犹豫地顺着梯子爬了上去。对面的所有枪口都对准了Diana，她蹲下身隐匿在盾牌后，显然双方陷入了僵持地步。Steve回头下令：“她吸引住火力了！我们上！”

上尉本人第一个冲了出去，紧随而来的是他的朋友们。士兵们感觉自己的心脏重新跳动起来，为了许久未见的希望。可他们的直系长官下了命令，谁都不许动。

子弹密密麻麻地打在盾牌上，有些则击中了她的靴子。这让她想起天堂岛某一年的一场大冰雹，她被Antiope抱在怀里，对方举着一面大到她举不起的盾牌，带她回家。她听Steve说过，枪里的子弹都有打光的时候，就像冰雹总会停止。

一道离她较近的枪声吸引了Diana的主意了，她侧过头，Steve Trevor正趴在地上射击。

“Diana，你还好吗？！”

男Omega的声音透过枪林弹雨，准确无误地传到她耳朵里。Diana示意自己没事，他便又回头去开枪。Charlie和Samir也在，他们枪法都很准，不过片刻，Diana就感觉盾牌上的冲击轻了许多。她找准时机微微起身，没费多大力气就跳进了敌方的战壕。盾牌凿碎机枪，接着击晕了想要反击的敌人。

Diana一马当先，而Steve紧随其后。

Alpha闯进屋子，不费任何力气就解决了三五个敌人。她从窗户一跃而出，在屋顶一路向前逼近。而Steve在地面奔跑，他不会第二次让Diana孤军奋战了。

她在教堂门前的广场上与敌人正面交锋，真言套索也被拿出来当做武器。Diana挥舞着神器，却还要留意那些从枪口射出的子弹。酋长的炸药一炸开障碍物，Steve便加入战局。他第一枪就解决了瞄着女Alpha后背的敌军。

上尉熟练地上膛、开枪，丝毫没注意到Diana看他的眼神。

那是肯定，对他的勇敢与实力以及品格的肯定；也是认同，是Diana对Steve Trevor这个人的认同。海浪波涛汹涌，她爱上了这个与他为了共同理想而与她并肩作战的男人。

Alpha火力全开，真言套索金光闪闪。她举起一辆装甲车，猛地扔了出去。

Samir和Charlie眨眨眼睛，他们的朋友还真是找了个了不得的Alpha。躲起来的民众见到德国人都被打倒、而Steve身上有时盟军的军服，便纷纷从屋子里走了出来。他们要感谢这个姑娘，她像个从天而降的天使，拯救了他们所有人。

但还未等大家开始庆祝，不知从何而来的冷枪便打中了一个当地人。

民众乱作一团，Steve一面帮着Diana让他们躲起来，一面让Charlie去寻找狙击手。此处的制高点只有一个，可Charlie的手抖得厉害。Steve看着地上被扯掉的车门，脑子里猛地闪过Antiope用过的一招。

他们冲过去躲在车门下，Steve朝Diana高声大喊盾牌。女人不到一秒钟就理解了她的意思，看上去既惊奇又开心。

她斗志昂扬，像颗炮弹，一下子撞坏了小半个教堂。


	12. Chapter 12

Steve无法解释究竟是什么让他留下的。

也许是二人在飞雪中仅仅能称得上是摇摆的那支舞，也许是卧室昏黄灯光下Diana暧昧不明的眼神。

Trevor上尉虽是个Omega，但找个Alpha结合从不在他的人生规划之中。他是个飞行员更是个间谍。运气好的会被敌军俘虏扔进战俘营，运气不好的则会被炸得尸首全无，但最可能的还是被折磨得生不如死，直到无法被榨出丁点儿的用处。

他没想过结婚生子，更没想过自己能活过战争。

但Diana的出现让一切都乱了步调。她像是一头扎进他胸膛的牡鹿，强壮而又美丽，让Omega的心蹦蹦乱跳。

海浪的潮气起伏蔓延着，上尉觉得自己似乎又回到了坠落天堂岛的那天，海水将他包裹，卸去了他全部的力量。但实际上，他脚下正踩着铺了毯子的地板，身下是不算柔软的双人床。Diana正在吻他，不是最初那般的双唇相贴。Alpha的舌头探了进来，舔舐着他的口腔、滑过他的牙齿，缠着他的舌头。

再强劲的抑制剂也抵不过这般撩拨，Steve逐渐感觉身体发热，喉咙发干。

Diana起身，褪掉自己那件黑色的毛皮大衣。她只穿着甲胄，臂膀和大腿暴露在空气中。她的房间时村民特别准备的，夜间寒冷，炭火足够燃到明天早上。

见状，Steve也坐起身开始脱掉自己的衣服。尽管他马上就要与自己心爱的女人肌肤相亲了，上尉却依旧有些不好意思看着Diana脱衣服。一些沉重的物件掉落在地毯上，接连发出的闷响叫男人红了耳朵。Diana很美，他比任何人都清楚这一点。

在他磨磨蹭蹭地把第二只靴子从脚上拽下去的时候，女Alpha就已经走到了他面前。Steve正低着头，第一眼看过去便是Diana精致的脚踝与修长的小腿。

迎面扑来的信息素让Omega开始出汗，他越来越热了。与此同时，某个私密的部位开始有了反应。一时之间，Steve僵在原地，忍不住开始怀疑这究竟是不是个好主意。不谙世事的Diana若是被从未体验过的情欲和初来乍到的好奇而想探索这项活动倒是情有可原，可有要务在身甚至不能保证自己死活的Steve也这样就有些说不过去了。

热度开始蔓延到后颈，Steve感觉自己像只要被煮熟的虾子，领口处已经开始被汗水打湿。他有些尴尬，想着该趁自己的发情期彻底到来前结束这场......闹剧。

上尉清清喉咙：“Diana......”

Steve感觉一阵天旋地转，剩下的话被悉数堵在嗓子眼里。他的头砸到被子上，女Alpha刚才一把将他向后按倒。Steve揉揉自己吃痛的肩膀，可视线一对上，就立马羞得满脸绯红。

女人的双手依旧压在他肩膀上，但此刻的Diana已经脱去了盔甲，圆润柔软的乳房在Steve面前一览无余。上尉吞咽了下，他不是第一次见女人的裸体，却从未像现在这般害羞。

他把视线下移，艰难地扫过Diana的胸部，接着是平坦的小腹——那次关于束衣和小肚子的谈话不合时宜地回响在那耳边。Steve想笑，但当看到Diana的Alpha性征时，他的笑容完全僵在了脸上。不仅如此，他甚至还想捂住自己的脸。

老天......这就是女性Alpha吗？这东西捅进来他会死的吧？

“Steve，”Diana呼唤着Omega的名字，并拿下他附在脸上的手，“你怎么了，Steve？不满意你看到的吗？”

女人的眼中满是担忧，这可跟她预想之中的结果大相径庭。在天堂岛，所有的Alpha都羡慕Diana。她们虽不会想军队里的男性一般比较炫耀，但在一起共同生活多年，光是凭信息素她们也对Diana了解得七七八八了。

“不，我很满意......”他恨不得咬断自己的舌头，羞耻心让他的脸发烫“我是说，你太大了，Diana。我......我是说......我从未做过这个，而你......我......”

他越说越乱，Diana困惑地歪着头，耐心地听他解释。热度一波比一波激烈，Steve感觉已经有液体从后穴中流出，打湿了裤子。他和Diana离得太近了，Alpha的膝盖抵在他双腿之间，穿过布料的体温不间断地刺激着他。海水味道的信息素似乎有了实体，浪潮刷过他的胸膛，让Omega觉得呼吸困难。

但同时，Diana也并不好过。Steve已经进入发情期，清新的麦香之中混杂了某种更加甜蜜的味道，叫女Alpha恨不得现在就彻底地占有他。

“Steve，”Diana忍耐着，继续询问，“你究竟想要说什么？”

汗水自Alpha高挺的鼻梁滴下，砸上Steve的脸。他这才意识到，受罪的不只有他一个。Omega握紧拳头，就连脖子都涨红了。

“你......你太大了进不来的！”

这话一出口，Steve便干脆陷入了自暴自弃的状态。但Diana睁大眼睛，惊喜地看着身下的Omega。对Alpha来讲，再没有比这更动人的情话了。

Diana手指飞快地解着Steve的衬衫纽扣：“放心吧Steve，我比你想象得要更优秀。”

他很想反驳一句理论不等于实践，看再多的书也不一定有用。但Diana的手指先是带了电，让他胸膛中间向下的那条皮肤开始酥麻，这种星火一般的快感以不可阻挡之势向着四肢百骸扩散开来。Steve抬起手，配合着Diana的动作从汗湿的衣服里挣扎出来。他裸着上身，女Alpha俯下身来亲吻他的锁骨。

这一切都太要命了。

Diana的唇齿之间仿佛含着一口火，引得Steve扭动起身子。裤子已经被他彻底打湿了，他很感谢女人扒下他裤子时没用那些深色的痕迹与他调笑。

修长有力的手指握住他阴茎时，Steve由于Diana正吮吸着他的喉结而未能叫出声来。他已经很久没经历过这么彻底的发情了，Omega的手漫无目的在Diana身上抚摸，听着他的Alpha逐渐变得粗重的喘息。

Alpha棕色的眼睛异常有神，她瞳孔微微扩大，起伏的胸膛带动那对诱人的乳房。Steve情不自禁地将手贴了上去，慢慢地揉动起来。他从未见过Diana这样，眼里满是纯粹的快乐，像是跟Steve Trevor上床是天底下最快乐的事似的。但实际上，也许这就是事实。现在的Steve被人握住性器，对方带着老茧的手依旧有女人特有的柔软，一下一下被带上极乐。男人将手伸到Diana后颈，印着他低下头接吻。他们唇齿相依，Steve壮着胆子伸手去握住了Diana勃发的性器。

他想要Diana快乐，他想要他的Alpha快乐。

女人在这一瞬间再度睁大眼睛，显然是为Steve的行为感到欣喜若狂。她在书中看到过，这大抵就是两情相悦了。

属于Alpha的强大信息素再一次在房间里爆发开来，Steve被压得呼吸急促，像是喝了太多花蜜的鸟，醉醺醺地扎进春天的怀抱里。他彻底地湿了，可前方阴茎被人撸动带来的快感暂时抵御了真正的需求。他一想到和他做这事的是Diana，就感觉到另一阵头晕目眩。

而Diana又何尝不是？

她把自己的性器贴上Steve的，两个火热的器官在一起摩擦着。Steve虽然远超男性平均尺寸——他自己说的——却依旧不能和天堂岛上最Alpha的Alpha比较。她低头看着Steve的性器，上尉并不禁欲，但也不如其他士兵那般风流。他一定卧底了多日，因为Diana觉得自己正要上来兴致，Steve却缴械投降了。当然，Alpha确实要持久得多。

属于Omega的精液要略显稀薄些，Diana好奇地看着手上的液体，可这却叫Steve有些不好意思。他刚射过一次，脑子还有些恍惚。整个人面色潮红地摊在床上，就连胸膛都是淡淡的红色。

前面刚刚释放过，可Steve却觉得空虚感越来越严重了。能让Omega快乐起来的从来都不是前面，他拿不准主意是Diana不知道还是在装作不知道。

她看上去对Steve射出的东西格外好奇，甚至大有舔上一下的念头。但Steve赶在一切发生之前拉下她的手，却不知该如何开口。后穴的异样让他想要绞紧双腿，可Diana还在他两腿之间。发情期的热潮让他浑身是汗，甚至要将他逼出泪水。

那双湛蓝的眼睛就这么看着Diana，叫Alpha的下身硬得发疼。

手上的精液被不浪费地抹到Steve的身上，男人的胸膛上乳头挺立着，叫她忍不住错弄了几下。溢出的细小呻吟像是幼猫的爪子，一下下挠在Diana心头。她凑上去把那小东西含在嘴里，Steve的手插进她发中，说不清是想拉开她还是想让她含得更深。

“Diana......”Steve艰难地发声，用手臂遮住眼睛催促道，“快、快点......”

这已经是他的极限了。Diana起身，一时没了动作。等Steve睁开眼睛去看时，腰下便被塞了个枕头。

他的脸再度涨红，提议道：“换个姿势。”

“可我想看着你的脸，”Diana的声音温柔但不容反抗，“让我看着你的脸，Steve。”

这便是属于Alpha的特权，他们放出信息素就能将Omega逼到发情，他们的一句话就会让Omega顺从如待宰的羔羊。但Steve并没有感觉到丝毫的不适，因此他再度用手臂遮住眼睛，无言地点了点头。

Diana又亲了他一口，接着让Steve抬起身子将枕头调整到适当的位置。Omega感觉自己的下身被垫高了，私密部位毫无遮拦地暴露在Diana面前。他湿得要命，而Alpha的目光仿佛有了实体。Steve绷得很紧，没能忍住瑟缩一下。这下子，Diana惊异地盯着那穴口里淌出透明的液体。她现在明白Steve为何在一开始那般抗拒了，现在就连她自己都在怀疑她的Omega究竟能不能将她的阴茎纳入其中了。

“Diana......！”

他忍得难受，刚想出声让自己的Alpha快些，就感觉后者的手指好奇地戳了进入。他的Alpha太过于缺乏实战经验了，这场交合叫Steve有些心力憔悴。

那里面又热又紧，Omega自行分泌的润滑叫Diana的手指畅通无阻。她又插了一根手指进入，Steve也没喊疼。相反，他一下就绷紧了屁股，把自己的送得离Diana更近了。这是本能的反应，Steve本能地喜欢Diana的接触。

手指有条不紊地扩张着，女Alpha的自制力出乎意料地强。Steve偷看她认真的模样，又心疼她因为忍耐流下的汗水。他一咬牙，拉住Alpha空着的那只手。

“可以了......”

Steve Trevor这辈子从未想过会有像今天一样四肢大开地躺在穿上让别人干他，Diana破了他太多的例。他将头扭到一边，对于那样一个大家伙插进来这种事还是内心打怵。Alpha俯身亲吻他的额头，一手与他十指交握，另一只手扶着自己的柱身慢慢往里插。

钝圆的头部像一把利刃将Steve刨开，仅仅是进去了头部男人就疼得无法忍受。可是Alpha与Omega之间肉体契合的感觉太过美好，疼痛与快感接连地折磨着他，叫他不可控制地夹紧了后穴。过于紧致或是过于紧致都叫Diana十分不好过，再这样下去，她毫不犹豫Steve会把她夹断。

她亲吻着Omega的鼻尖和嘴角，手指再度附上男人的阴茎。Steve死死地握着她的手，但Diana并不觉得疼痛。她套弄着柱身，直到Steve半硬起来放松下来。

阴茎锲而不舍地往里挤，每当Steve以为Diana已经完全进来了的时候，她就又会再进来几分。男人感觉从未被像现在这样塞得这么满过，Diana让他感到前所未有的充实。他忍不住蜷起脚趾，感受这种来自灵魂深处的快感。

当Diana最终以挺腰的形式猛地插入时，Steve痛叫一声流出了眼泪。而Alpha盯着他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，几乎是用尽了所有的力气才让自己没现在就抱着他冲刺起来。

无数个轻柔的吻落在他脸上、身上，Diana满头汗水，却依旧安慰着自己的Omega。

Steve再度心软了。他抬起胳膊，抱紧Diana微微施力，让女人把重量全部交付于他。这个动作让Alpha的阴茎达到了更深的地方，两个人呻吟着，仿佛感受到了极乐。

那双温和的棕色眼睛此刻以被灭顶的情欲烧红，她起身握住Steve的腿根，开始慢慢地抽插起来。Steve觉得自己的腰开始变软，整个人似乎都在融化。热度从他们交合的地方开始蔓延，伴随着快感将二人紧紧包围。海水仿佛从四面八方涌来，Steve仿佛是一艘在海上起伏漂泊的小船。

Alpha顶弄的力道逐渐加重，就连频率都在增加。她确实十分优秀，没几下就找到了那能让Steve把呻吟拔高一个调子的点。

现在，上尉用胳膊遮住眼睛，紧咬着下唇想抑制住那些羞人的叫喊。

“别这样，Steve”Diana的声音要比平时沙哑，她不容抗拒地拉下了Omega的胳膊，“让我看到你的脸，让我听到你的声音。”

男人的脸上留着几道泪痕，眼泪多半都顺着脸侧流进了头发里。Diana俯下身，一边舔去他的眼泪一边更加用力地向上顶弄。Steve破碎的呻吟带着哭腔，格外诱人。Alpha舔到他发咸的嘴唇，没忍住咬住下唇的软肉。

这下子，Steve再也无法憋住那些呻吟了。他亢奋得厉害，快感一波一波地冲刷着他全身，伴随着Diana浪潮一般的信息素。上尉觉得自己被捕获了，他没有一头扎进春天的怀抱，而是像自己那艘坠落的飞机一样，醉酒一般颤颤巍巍地砸进了天堂岛碧蓝的海水中。

Diana抽插的动作也变得如同狂风骤雨一般猛烈，让Steve忍不住揪紧身下的床单。他已经快要到了，欲望的浪潮让他已经射过一次的阴茎又开始吐出了前液。

猛然之间，Diana的阴茎到了一个从未被触及过的地方。Steve Trevor感觉头脑一片空白，灭顶的快感瞬间将他吞没。

生殖腔。

这个特殊的地方叫Steve瞬间迷失，他的腰肢变得酸软无力，欲火却比任何时候都旺盛。

Alpha已经被这更为火热紧致的地方彻底征服。她在书上见过，当然知道这个地方意味着什么。她应该把精液注入其中，再以结封住，就可以完成她和Steve之间的链接。

Omega的呻吟带着明显的哭腔，他已经无力再去对抗自己的本能。Steve张着嘴，活像是被人投了什么能欲仙欲死的药。Diana看着他的表情，只觉得自己下身硬得厉害。她抱紧Steve的腰，试图更深地操进Omega的生殖腔中。

她就快到了，这场极致的性爱简直要榨光Steve的力气了。Diana能感受到，自己马上就要到了。但在最关键的时刻，Alpha停下了。

“Steve，”她拍着Steve的脸，直到男人傻笑着看她，“你想我射在里面吗？”

“什么？我......”尽管Omega现在依旧晕晕乎乎，但也瞬间清醒几分。他自然是想的，他爱Diana，这点毋庸置疑。但他不能这样做，他真的不能。

“我......我想和你去教堂......”

他一开口，说出来的话却风马牛不相干。但Diana明了他的意思，他们理应遵照Steve的习俗，在教堂中宣誓，承诺一辈子爱着彼此。因此，她不应现在就射进他的生殖腔中，让他在这种时候冒着极大的风险去怀上一个孩子。

Alpha低头舔着Omega的腺体，与Steve拥抱着彼此做着最后的冲刺。

她的阴茎从生殖腔中扯了出来，精液被射进了甬道里。而射精的那一刻，她咬破了Steve的腺体。

现在，空气中的信息素正融合在一起，不分彼此。


	13. Chapter 13

他们今天在Arthur Curry那儿吃了闭门羹。

Diana迫切地想把这件事跟Steve分享——介于Bruce依旧对她保密联盟其他成员的名单，可大赦湾的漫天飞雪，就连手机信号都断断续续。

这种闭门羹，不是他们俩被人语言拒绝的那种，而是Bruce Wayne被人掐着抵到墙上的那种闭门羹。当然，Diana Prince在这事发生的第一时间就立马迫使Curry松开他的手腕。她斗志昂扬，看上去对和这个海里来的男人过上两招跃跃欲试。

亚马逊人啊，Bruce Wayne摇摇头。若是在平时，他很乐意把这过程录下来分析再分析。

但今天不行，起码，这个节骨眼不行。他们失去了Kal，更不能从未拥有过Arthur Curry就失去他。所以一向冷静自持的蝙蝠侠制止了Diana的行为，而Curry看上去尽管有些扫兴，却也只是把他们俩留在原地转身离开了。当地居民们咂咂嘴转过头去做自己的事，但看向Bruce和Diana——尤其是Diana——的眼神，总有些不对劲。

这事说是吃了闭门羹都是轻的。

Bruce Wayne有些挫败地在房间里做着俯卧撑，心里思考着第二天的游说计划。他手里又Diana Prince这张无比可靠的王牌，但一定得好好打。

他的房门被扣响，Wayne总裁套了件卫衣，凌乱着头发像是要拍什么时尚大片。

住在这种地方有再多的钱都没用，他一掷千金也只能换来多几块煤炭的房间。外面风雪大作，可站在门口的Diana丝毫没有进来的意思。她的脸被吹得微微发红，却依旧美丽动人。但蝙蝠侠的注意力多半都放在她的箱子上了。

“怎么，神奇女侠，你要离开？”

他压低嗓音，换上工作时的声音。神奇女侠穿戴整齐，脚边是小巧的银色行李箱。她的同僚面露愧色：“私人问题。我在和Steve的联系中感觉到他近来身体不适。”

一时之间，无数个想法涌上Bruce Wayne的脑子。但最终，这位Beta点头默许了。

实际上，与其说是Diana是来征求他的同意的，倒不如说是，她是来只会自己的同僚的。Alpha与Omega之间的事情没人能说得通，更别提那是位通过与神明缔结而一直活到现在的人类Omega。

“我会为你安排好飞机的，但那之前的距离你得自己搞定了。”

“谢了，Bruce，希望你能自己搞定Arthur Curry。”

女人眨着眼睛朝他道别，接着关上了房门。Bruce独自一人站在被冷风吹得和室外没什么差别的屋子，接着意识到自己的王牌还没打就已经丢了。

Diana冒着风雪赶路，这种天气骑马还没有她步行快。

来自天堂岛的女战士并不畏惧严寒，她现在关心的只有自己的Omega。Steve Trevor从不会主动和自己的Alpha说起发情期这档子事，一方面是因为Diana总是会知道，另一方面是因为他自己也说不清。

她没有在那晚彻底标记Steve，但这样的标记依旧被上天认可。

女Alpha到现在想起那天依旧觉得心有余悸，她被Ares困在地面上，眼睁睁地看着Steve和他的飞机炸成一片。

她不想说是Steve的“死亡”鼓舞了她，但失去之后才会珍惜更为牵强。Diana Prince只能说，Steve Trevor让她变成了一个更好的人——不，让她变成了一个学会爱的神。Ares到最后都没能弄清楚，自己是怎么败给一个血统不纯的女人的。

那场战争之后的几天，Diana都觉得她和Steve刚刚建立的联系隐隐作痛。最初，她以为那是因为她失去了Steve。但慢慢地，她觉得那是Steve在呼唤她。

因此Diana再次动身，最终找到了拯救世界的奖励。

她很难想象，一个人类Omega是如何在爆炸、毒气以及高空坠落中依旧生还的。当地人说他们是在河里找到Steve的，所有人都以为这个德国军官撑不下去，但他的伤口却在缓慢地愈合。除了神迹，Diana想不出任何解释的方法。Alpha和Omega之间的联系古往今来各有说法，而神灵与凡人的结合更是前所未有。

但事情也并非一帆风顺，尽管完成了标记，在两人终于想要个孩子后，才发现Steve已经失去了作为Omega的部分能力。不仅如此，他的发情期紊乱，几乎没有具体的时日。

为此，Steve自卑过、自责过，更是不止一次地不惜破坏腺体以和Diana解除关系。

可现在，Diana为了节省时间而一步跳过断崖，他们已经战胜了死亡，没什么不可跨越的了。况且仔细想想，没有孩子才是对二人更好的选择。

女战士灵敏的耳朵似乎听到了飞机的声音，Bruce Wayne的办事效率高到吓人。她想着一上飞机就要给Steve发视频通话，可又希望能给他个惊喜直接出现在家门口。Steve会穿着睡裤、光脚踩在地毯上目瞪口呆地看着突然出现的自己，而Diana会吻他，在他嘴里尝到热可可的气味。那是他发情期的最爱，仅排在Diana之后。

“晚上好，Prince小姐。”

Wayne尽职尽责的管家向她问候，接过了Diana的行李。

“晚上好，Alfred，谢谢你来接我。”

她坐上椅子，手边是一杯冒着热气的英国茶。这位老先生永远这么无微不至。

“请问Bruce老爷与Curry先生的会谈还算顺利？”Alfred操控着飞机，“他的声音听起来不太高兴。”如果可以，Alfred其实想说，很不高兴。

Diana耸耸肩：“我们今天吃了闭门羹，用Bruce的话说。”

听此，Alfred便不再追问。Diana转动着手机，依旧在犹豫该不该提前告诉Steve她今晚回家。最终，她下定决心现在就要见Steve。至于那个吻，回家的时候依旧可以向他索要。

哪怕死亡都不能将我们分开，她盯着Steve的头像，抚摸着结婚戒指。

——END——


End file.
